Mission Report
by AndromedaMarine
Summary: The Team Sheppard mission reports from M2T-097. These are the events that took place during the "standard recon" mentioned and lightly covered in Physician and Physicist chapter 15. ONESHOT.


**Mission Report by AndromedaMarine**

_A/N: Mission reports for the "standard reconnaissance" that took place in chapter 15 of "Physician and Physicist."_

**Written By**: Colonel John Sheppard  
**Planet Designation**: M2T-097  
**Date of Mission**: 15 April 2010  
**Type of Mission**: "Standard Reconnaissance"

**Initial Impression**: Dreary. Quiet, kind of like the landscape of Jurassic Park before all the dinosaurs popped out and tried to kill everyone. While we didn't encounter any dinosaurs or more specifically, any velociraptors, they might as well have been bloodthirsty giant lizards with gland problems. Oh, and by the way, I'm recommending that this planet be taken off the dialing database immediately. Like right now.

**Sequence of Events**: First things first: we came through the Gate. Things looked like they had on the MALP, so no surprise there. But Teyla's spidey-sense went off the charts and Ronon looked like he was about to kill someone. Or something. I can never be sure which until it's dead. You can't trust those Wraith to fix their complexions on their own. Anyway, after we came through the Gate, Rodney started off in one direction towards the village (that the UAV had shown to be four klicks to the east) while Ronon and Teyla and I hung back for a few moments. Then, we went in completely the opposite direction. Naturally, it took us several moments to realize this, since there was some weird pollen or something similar in the air that made us momentarily forget we were lacking the company of another person. I suspect Rodney was affected the same way, because we reconvened several minutes later in front of the Gate, all of us thoroughly confused as to how we'd wandered off without noticing he wasn't with us.

Then things just got worse.

It started raining, no, _hailing_, rocks the size of Ronon's fist. We ran for the tree line, seeking cover. I still have about a dozen bruises from that hail, and I think McKay got one or two to the head. Might get him checked out for that. Long term effects, and all. That and Dr. Keller must be freaking out to know how injured her BF got...

The storm lasted for about three minutes, during which time a suspiciously lazy fog rolled in over the ground – it came up to my calves, and soon after that I couldn't feel my feet. Then Rodney fell over and it took us several minutes to recover him from the mist (he'd completely disappeared). We got him to his feet in what Ronon would call a jiffy, dusted him off, and he seemed surprisingly fine, except for the fact he was unconscious, and that his TAC vest was missing along with his left shoe and sock. What really had me ticked was that whatever lived in that fog had stolen Rodney's firearm too.

Teyla confirmed that Wraith were nearby – or, at least, something with Wraith DNA, you can never be sure nowadays with Michael's prodigies gallivanting all over the place mutating poor defenseless creatures to do their twisted biddings. So, naturally, the next course of action would be to return to the Gate and have 'ol Rodney dial us home. Except he was unconscious, and except it had gotten really dark in a hurry, and I could hear more suspicious noises all around us. At this point Ronon's gun had been out for at least an hour (since before we left Atlantis), and he was now pointing it off into the distance taking his sweet time deciding which vaguely moving section of mist to shoot first. Then Rodney came to.

Ronon took a potshot at a tree that seemed to wiggle, and then we realized it wasn't a tree. It was something that could have been a giant bloodthirsty lizard with a gland problem. Distant cousin of the velociraptor, perhaps. We booked it out into the clearing and Rodney had a slight limp after stepping directly on what I'm pretty sure was an abnormally long thorn, but he got to the DHD and had finished the sequence before the angry raptor could eat any of us. Then, oh-so-conveniently, he passed out again. Ronon carried Rodney fireman-style through the Gate and Chuck put up the shield, medical team whisked Rodney away for a checkup, and Carson forced us all to have full physicals to account for the mist.

That thud we heard afterwards, I'm pretty sure was the beast Ronon shot.

**Conclusion**: Never, ever, ever, and I emphasize _ever_, dial this planet again unless you have a death wish or have some annoying scientist like Avery Fox or Peter Kavanaugh to send there. On purpose.

**Written By**: Ronon Dex  
**Planet Designation**: M2T-097  
**Date of Mission**: 15 April 2010  
**Type of Mission**: Standard Recon

**Initial Impression**: Quiet and cold.

**Sequence of Events**: Went through Gate, split up, met up again, went to the trees, shot something that moved, killed Wraith, ran back to the gate, dialed, came home.

**Conclusion**: Never go back to this planet.

**Written By**: Dr. Rodney McKay  
**Planet Designation**: M2T-097  
**Date of Mission**: 15 April 2010  
**Type of Mission**: "Standard Reconnaissance"

**Initial Impression**: It looked like the woods of Vancouver, except in the creepy sense. I didn't hear any birds or animals of any kind. It was freezing cold, too.

**Sequence of Events**: We came through the gate and after a moment, I set off east towards the village, assuming the rest would come after me. I walked for one kilometer before realizing they weren't following me. During our time apart I did not notice anything out of the ordinary, except that it looked like Vancouver. When I returned to the Gate, Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla all looked very confused, but before I could ask them why they hadn't been following me it started hailing.

We ran for the tree line, all the while being pelted by frozen rocks the size of Ronon's fist. The hailstorm lasted for approximately three minutes. When it ended we noticed a thick, foggy mist covering the forest floor up to our calves. At that point my feet went numb, as did my legs, and I collapsed, then passed out.

I have no recollection of the subsequent events as I only woke up in the infirmary about twenty hours ago.

**Conclusion**: If you do not order this address to be purged from the dialing computer I will purge it anyway. This planet must NEVER be allowed to connect to our Gate again. Recommend sending a Mark IX "Gatebuster" through to make sure nothing can get back here.

**Written By**: Teyla Emmagan**  
Planet Designation**: M2T-097**  
Date of Mission**: 15 April 2010**  
Type of Mission**: Standard Reconnaissance

**Initial Impression**: It was very quiet. I did not hear fowl or fauna in the woods or the air. Almost immediately I sensed a presence, though it was not strong enough to elicit concern. I did, however, mention this to Colonel Sheppard as we made our way west.

**Sequence of Events**: We passed through the Stargate and entered into a clearing, where the MALP had been "parked." After some conversation, Dr. McKay bore eastward, and the rest of us started west, though it did not become clear to us that Dr. McKay was gone until several minutes had passed. We trekked back to the Stargate where we found Dr. McKay. The skies began to send down frozen rain that we estimated to be about the size of Ronon's fist.

We took cover beneath the trees. The storm ceased after three minutes, by which time thick, heavy fog covered the ground up to our calves. Dr. McKay collapsed into the fog, and it took us several moments to find him. He was unconscious, and his vest was missing, as was his left shoe and sock, and sidearm.

I sensed stronger that Wraith, or a creature with the DNA of the Wraith, were closer than before. Ronon had his weapon out and ready to fire. Dr. McKay awoke.

Ronon fired into the trees, and the Wraith-creature began coming towards us. We ran to the DHD and Dr. McKay input the sequence, before falling unconscious again. Ronon carried him through the Stargate, Mr. Campbell lifted the shield, and the sound of impact against the shield I believe was the creature that had pursued us.

**Conclusion**: I do not believe this Stargate should ever be dialed again. To return would be certain death.


End file.
